The Peanuts Meet The Simpsons
The Peanuts Meet The Simpsons is the first episode of Season 21 of the American animated television series Peanuts, and the 232nd overall episode. The Peanuts Meet The Simpsons is a 1 and a half hour-long crossover with The Simpsons, and was written by Matt Stone, Trey Parker, John Kricfalusi, Matt Greoning, Seth MacFarlane, Patrick Meighan, produced by James L. Brook, Cherry Chevapravatdumrong, and directed by Peter Shin. It originally aired in the United States on September 1st, 2017 on Fox, where both The Simpsons and'' Peanuts'' have aired since their respective debuts. In the episode, the Peanuts gang stay with the Simpsons after Snoopy's car is stolen just outside Quahog. Plot Snoopy creates a controversial comic panel for the South Park newspaper called "For Snoopy's Sake," which angers local women for its sexist humor. Snoopy drives Charlie, Sally, Linus and Lucy out of South Park to escape the townspeople's ire. When they stop at a gas station, Snoopy's car is stolen, leaving them stranded outside Quahog. At the Kwik-E-Mart, Homer Simpson introduces himself to Snoopy and the kids and takes them to the Quahog Police Department, where they are turned away by Joe Swanson. The Simpson family puts up the gang in their home until things improve. Homer teaches Snoopy how to set up a cutaway gag (where himself, Snoopy and Frank Murphy from F Is For Family kill Snoopy's nemesis, the Red Baron, and Cleveland Brown falls to his death). Bart shows Lucy his slingshot, and teaches her how to skateboard, and they become good friends. When Nelson Muntz bullies Bart, Lucy retaliates by kidnapping and torturing Nelson. Meanwhile, Lisa tries to find a talent that Sally has. When she finds that Sally is a natural at the saxophone, she downplays the talent out of jealousy. Linus realizes he is nothing alike the diabolical Stewie and sticks with Marge in her house choirs. Charlie takes Brian for a walk, calling him the "new Snoopy". Brian proclaims he is nothing like Snoopy, and they don't get well, but Charlie is gets kidnapped by Snake Jailbird. Everybody notice Charlie is missing, and Brian fakes his presence until he eventually returns after escaping from Snake's car when he fighted Joe, with both being taken hostages in Herman's Military Antiques. Homer and Snoopy try different plans to find Snoopy's car, each one backfiring, until they discover it in the possession of Hans Moleman when he accidentally runs Kenny McCormick over. Snoopy and Homer celebrate at the Drunken Clam, but their relationship sours when Snoopy tries to introduce Homer to Pawtucket Patriot ale. The drink is revealed to be an imitation of Duff Beer with a new label. This results in Duff, represented by the Blue Haired Lawyer, filing a lawsuit against Pawtucket Brewery for patent infringement, with Snoopy forced to defend the brewery to save South Park. Fred Flintstone is the judge who presides over the case. During the trial, similar characters from both shows interact with each other including both shows' versions of James Woods. Fred rules in favor of Duff Beer, but declares that both Pawtucket Patriot Ale and Duff Beer are imitations of his own favorite beer Bud Rock. Snoopy and the kids prepare to return to South Park. Lisa gives Sally her saxophone, but Snoopy throws it away, claiming there is no room for any more luggage. Lucy points out that she took revenge on not just Nelson, but also Jimbo Jones, Principal Skinner, Sideshow Bob and Apu (for the sake of making a scatological pun). Bart is sickened by Lucy's violent tendencies and ends their friendship. Felling guilty for causing the lawsuit after reading a few newspaper articles, Homer tries to explain his actions, but Snoopy reacts angrily and the two fight (à la fighting between Homer and Ernie the Giant Chicken) through Quahog. The pair gain superpowers when they hit the Quahog Nuclear Power Plant, then end up in Kang and Kodos' spaceship, who were visited by Bender and Roger from Rick and Morty, where they lose their powers before landing in Quahog Gorge. Snoopy and Homer stop fighting and admit their respect and admiration for each other while agreeing to stay away in the future. Returning home, Snoopy and the kids find that the heat from Snoopy's comic has died down and the Pawtucket Brewery is safe when Snoopy doubts that the inhabitants of Quahog will visit South Park to enforce the ruling. Lucy tries to pretend she is over Bart, but goes to her house crying while writing "I will not think about Bart anymore" several times on a chalkboard. Cast *John Kricfalusi as Snoopy, George Liquor *Matt Stone as Charlie Brown, Butters Stotch, Kenny McCormick *April Stewart as Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Belle, Wendy Testaburger, Mayor McDaniels *Trey Parker as Linus van Pelt, Spike, Beethoven Benny, PC Principal *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Squeaky Voiced Teen, The Blue-Haired Lawyer, Kang *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Kearney, Database *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire, Kool-Aid Man, Roger Smith *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, John Herbert, Consuela *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Kodos *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Lou, Dr. Nick Riviera *Frank Welker as Woodstock *Adam West as Mayor Adam West *James Woods as The Simpsons' James Woods, Peanuts' James Woods *John DiMaggio as Bender *Bill Burr as Frank Murphy *Jeff Bergmann as Fred Flintstone Appearances *Grampa Abe Simpson *Mayor Adam West *Angela Neagle *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Archie Bunker *Barney Gumble *Bart Simpson *Bebe Stevens *Beethoven Benny *Belle *Bender *Blue-Haired Lawyer *Bonnie Swanson *Brian Simpson *Butters Stotch *Carl *Charles Montgonomery Burns *Charlie Brown *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Clyde Donovan *Comic Book Guy *Consuela *Craig Tucker *Database *Death *Donna Brown-Tubbs *Edith Bunker *Edna Krapabbel *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Frank Murphy *Franklin Armstrong *Frieda Curlyhair *George Liquor *Gerald Broflovski *Glenn Quagmire *Great Pumpkin *Hans Moleman *Homer Simpson *J. Jonah Jameson *Jake Tucker *Jasper *Jerome *Jerome "Chef" McElroy (ghost) *Jesus Christ *Jimmy Valmer *Joe Swanson *John Herbert *Kang *Karen McCormick *Kearney *Kenny McCormick *Kevin McCormick *Kodos *Kool-Aid Man *Krusty the Clown *Liane Brown *Linus van Pelt *Lisa Simpson *Lucy van Pelt *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Marge Simpson *Matt Groening *Matt Stone *Max Weinstein *Mayor McDaniels *Mr. Mackey *Mrs. McCormick *Milhouse van Houten *Moe Szyslak *Ned Flanders *Nelson Muntz *Dr. Nick Riviera *Opie *PC Principal *Patty Bouvier *Patty Willbarrow *Pig-Pen Dustson *Red Baron *Rallo Tubbs *Ralph Wiggum *Roberta Tubbs *Rodd Flanders *Sally Brown *Scruffy *Principal Seymour Skinner *Satan *Selma Bouvier *Seth MacFarlane *Snoopy *Spider-Man *Spike *Squeaky Voiced Teen *Stewie Simpson *Stuart McCormick *Susie Swanson *Timmy Burch *Todd Flanders *Trey Parker *Tweek Tweak *Violet Gray *Waylon Smithers *Wendy Testaburger *Woodstock Transcript Quotes *'Homer Simpson:' Homer Simpson and Snoopy are a better team than the Air Force! (A cutaway of Homer and Snoopy in the air force begins; Homer and Snoopy shoots down the Red Baron's plane) *'Snoopy:' Wohoo! *'Frank Murphy:' Yeah! We did it! *'Homer Simpson:' What the hell is he doing here? *'Snoopy:' We got to carry him because he can't fly on his own. We let that other guy try... see what happened... (Cleveland Brown from The Cleveland Show is seen in a crashing plane) *'Cleveland Brown:' No, no, no, no, no, NO!!! ---- *'Bart Simpson:' Well, here's my room. Wanna see my weapons' closet? *'Lucy van Pelt:' You got a weapons' closet too? (he opens up his closet to the duo and it shows his slingshot. He uses it and fires a marble out the window.) *'Ned Flanders:' Ouch! Wonder how much money will I need to spend on this injury... *'Lucy van Pelt:' A slingshot? That's so simple. He doesn't need fancy weapons or killing somebody. He's like something out of Mark Twain! *'Linus van Pelt:' Who? *'Lucy van Pelt:' How does that affect the conversation all? *'Linus van Pelt:' I'm don't know. *'Lucy van Pelt:' Foggot it. *'Bart Simpson:' Hey, you wanna make a prank phone call? *'Lucy van Pelt:' Ooh, prank phone call! (Bart dials the number to the Drunken Clam. Moe answers the phone.) *'Moe Szyslak:' Drunken Clam, Moe speaking. *'Bart Simpson:' Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a friend, last name Keybum, first name Lee. *'Moe Szyslak:' Uh, hang on, I'll check. Uh, hey, guys, do I got a Lee Keybum? Come on, look at the stools is there a Lee Keybum? Oh, somebody check the rear, I know I got a Lee Keybum. *'Barney Gumble:' Then you probably shouldn't be handling food. (The barflies laugh, much to Moe's anger. Bart laughs as well and hangs up the phone.) *'Lucy van Pelt:' Oh, my God, that's amazing! That's the coolest thing ever! Hey, I want a try. *'Bart Simpson:' Okay. (He dials the tavern again and gives the phone to Lucy.) *'Moe Szyslak:' Drunken Clam, Moe speaking. *'Lucy van Pelt:' Hello, Moe? Your sister was killed! (she hangs up.) Is that... Is that one? ---- *'Glenn Quagmire:' Do you like sex? *'Spike:' Meh. *'Glenn Quagmire:' I don't think we're very similar ---- *'George Liquor:' You know why they got us to sit next to each other? *'Cleveland Brown:' Because we're the funniest characters in our towns? *'George Liquor:' Damn right! (looks at the camera) Hello, I'm George Liquor, American. ---- *'Ned Flanders:' I'm a Jewish dad! *'Gerald Broflovski:' I'm also Jewish, but I'm not a dad, I'm a uncle. ---- *'Lisa Simpson:' So... what do you think of Republicans? *'Wendy Testaburger:' Hate them. Are you smart? *'Lisa Simpson:' I have an IQ of 240. And you? *'Wendy Testaburger:' 241. I think we'll get along! *'Lisa Simpson:' What? (she gets shocked for hearing it) ---- *'Mayor Adam West:' Are you a Mayor? *'Mayor McDaniels:' Yes, I am. *'Mayor Adam West:' Are you a cool Mayor? *'Mayor McDaniels:' I... I like to think so. ---- *'Fred Flinstone:' I've heard all I need to hear to make a decision. If you ask me, neither of these beers is wholly original. They're both pale imitations of my favorite beer, Bud Rock, but rendering a verdict is something I'm paid to yabba-dabba-do! And I find in favor of Duff. *'Snoopy:' Oh, no! *'Charlie Brown:' Oh, no! *'Sally Brown:' Oh, no! (Nothing happens. Homer gets a call.) *'Homer Simpson:' Hello? (It cuts to the Kool Aid Main in a courtroom in Springfield) *'Kool Aid Man:' Uh, hey, I'm... I'm at Springfield... ---- *'Kang:' Good! *'Kodos:' The Earthlings are destroying themselves!! (Bender and Roger come up) *'Roger Smith:' Yeah, it's really great, isn't it guys? *'Bender Rodriguez:' Long story. We went to summer camp together... (Homer and Snoopy crash into their UFO and the three aliens and Bender are sucked out.) *'Roger Smith:' Bye! Thanks for having me. ---- *'Homer Simpson:' Say hi to Maude Flanders! (Snoopy sees the UFO about to fall.) *'Snoopy:' No! You say hi to Chef! *'Homer Simpson:' Who? (Snoopy gets out of the way and the UFO crashes on Homer. Snoopy then sees the crushed Homer with his eyes closed and his tongue out. He leaves, as the sunsets. Homer then opens his eyes and scowls. He crawls out of the debris of the ship and walks off, then stops to see Snoopy sitting on a rock.) *'Homer Simpson:' What are you still doing here? *'Snoopy:' I think you're gonna get a kick out of this. You're parked behind me at your place. *'Homer Simpson:' That is funny. *'Snoopy:' Hey, listen, I... I'm sorry we fought. I just wanted to make you laugh and cry. You see, I'm a Peanuts. *'Homer Simpson:' I understand. I'm a The Simpsons. *'Snoopy:' Look, even if we don't work as best pals, I respect you. *'Homer Simpson:' You, too. Let's just agree to stay a half hour away from each other. *'Snoopy:' With a pile of garbage between us. (While they walk away, Comic Book Guy sees them.) *'Comic Book Guy:' Worst... chicken fight ever. Production Development Theme Cultural references Animated cameos Reception Home release Trivia * Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes Category:The Simpsons Category:List of The Simpsons Episodes